He'Sept
'' He'Sept He'sept is the current Company Master of the Ignean Salamanders. He has been in this position for 32 years. Early Years He'Sept joined the Salamanders after being victorious in the Annual Igean Championship, a contest which involves scouts competing against each other in competitions based on Vulkan and the Emperors contest which founded the Salamander Chapter. He'Sept won all bar one of the competitions, in a display of power rarely seen in the competition. He'Sept did not win the competition of holding and carrying red hot metal weights. He held on for the longest, however he released roars of pain during it, which disqualified him. His lack of control when angered was identified as a possible issue, but his strength and skill was without question. He was initiated into the Salamanders 3rd company. Early Service Record He rose from the ranks, ultimately starting as a Scout. He has served in a number of roles from Scout, quickly being promoted into the 3rd Tactical Squad. He was involved in conflicts with Eldar and Chaos Space Marines. He was promoted to the Command Squad following his actions during a tour of duty fighting Khornate followers of Chaos Space Marines. His Tactical Squad held out for a month of ongoing skirmishes against waves of Cultists. Dispute being cut off, the 3rd Tactical Squad has a reputation of being resolute, and held firm. After on and off attacks from leaderless cultists for 2 weeks, a new massive wave of cultists lead by a Dark Apostle attacked. The Sergeant was KIA fending off an attacks from a Dark Apostle. He'sept bellowed in rage, threw his flamer to his battle brother and assaulted the Chaos leader with nothing more than his combat blade. He endured the Dark Apostle's corrupted power Maul attacks, time and time again, finally He'Sept was able to wrestle him to the ground, ripping his the Chaos Marine's Helm off, before stabbing him brutally numerous times in the eyes. The brutal show of might,broke the morale of the Khornate cultist. The attacks from the Khorne forces hammered on the outpost of the 3rd Tactical Squad, but under He'Sept's command, they held out, even from attacks from Chaos Spawns and Chaos Terminators. When the relief force of Imperial Guard were found after a month they were engaged by yet more cultists. The 3rd squad had no ammunition left and they found each of the surviving 5 marines inside a small ruined building - each marine guarding a single access point - armed only with combat blades, they did not move an inch. Promotion within the ranks Upon the creation of the Igean Salamander Company, He'sept served in turn with Sternguard Veterans, then in the Command Squad The'' ''Hellcraken. He was groomed by Cheif Librarian Calistratus to ultimately lead Ignea. He'Sept was mentored by Chaplain ___ to help control his tempter when in pain. It was his ability to control his temper which save the Ignean's in one of their darkest hours. The previous Company Master Vel'cona was attached with The Hellcraken at the time of his death. Ignean Salamanders was engaged with Necrons forces. Vel'cona was positioned in the centre of the battle formation and caught off guard from a genius counter attack by Imotekh the Stormlord. They were swarmed by deep striking Flayed One's who allowed enough time for Praetorians to break through the effective gun-line Vel'cona had prepared. When Vel'cona was eventually hacked down after assaults on him by no fewer than 8 Praetorians, He'Sept, feeling the rage inside building up managed to maintain control - instead of avenging his lord which would have likely resulted in the death of himself and likely the remainder of The'' Hellcraken, he looked around to find the company standard bearer had fallen. He dropped his plasma gun, opting for his power maul and picked up the fallen company colours in his other hand. Along with the Company Champion, He'Sept and a single fellow surviving Hellcraken, held firm. Not backing an inch, but gaining ground on the Praetorians trying to escape with Vel'cona corpse. They advanced as a squad and secured Vel'conas body. With the company colours and Vel'cona body secured they were saved by the holy fires of a Land Raider Redeemer and '''The Molten Hammers' led by Calistratus - whom was impressed by He'Sept's restraint. Following battle, Vel'cona was given the time honour traditional burial, followed by the council of Ignea being summoned. A vote was held for the next Company Master. Calistratus, after seeing first hand, He'Sept manage his temperament in the heat of battle, pressed for his promotion to Company Master. Tu'shan and the Senior leaders of Igean voted for He'Sept. He'Sept - Company Master He'Sept still mourned for Vel'cona, but vowed to be a different type of leader to Vel'cona. He wanted to be more offensive and take battle to the enemies of the Imperium. Ignea had grown to rival the Military power of the other Salamander Companies. He'Sept has lead a number of campaigns including a massive full scale wars with Daemons, Necrons and engaged in number of clashes with renegade Imperial Guard and Eldar. On the Battlefield Profile He'Sept has the profile of a Chapter Master. Master Crafted Artificer Armour He'Sept wears ornate Artificer Armour. As a true Igean, he is skilled in blacksmithing and crafted his armour and maintains it himself. He has decorated and proudly displays his Ignean roots on his armour. Storm Bolter He'Sept, unlike his predecessor, does not enjoy or find ranged combat useful. However, he was once a experienced Tactical Marine and is familiar and skilled in Bolter weaponry. He opts for a Storm Bolter on the battlefield. Fist of Ignea He'Sept has a relic of the Company, a Powerfist which can be supercharged to give a single unstoppable shot. His powerfist is powerful enough, if connected correctly, to be able to smite Greater Daemons or Lords of War in a single attack. Warding of Ignea Improving on the same technology as a Storm Shield, He'Sept has improved his Iron Halo to become more powerful. Mark of the Tu'Shan Tu'Shan, Chapter Master of the Salamanders gifts each Company with a mark to represent their power within the Salamander Chapter. While this silver ornate skull decoration appears to be decorative only, it actually grants the holder the ability to fight on, even if a wound would normally kill the bearer outright. The most famous example of this is when He'Sept managed to withstand the attack of a Reaper Chain-sword from a Renegade Knight and survive. He'Sept usually wears this mark himself, but occasionally gifts it to a Commander of a Force as a sign of his support.